Dictionary Definition
by varietyofwords
Summary: Legitimate adj. 5. Born to legally married parents. Bastard n. 1.An illegitimate child. –adj. 1. Born of unwed parents. HGSS Not HBP compatible
1. Chapter 1: Mother's Daughter

"Ms. Granger, might I remind you that although _you_ may be through with your assignment, other students are not," Professor Severus Snape says with his lip in a slight snarl. "Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class."

With a smirk he walks away from the girl who is currently sinking down in her chair. A dark rouge settles across her cheeks and he takes satisfaction in her embarrassment. It was common knowledge that she was only trying to help a fellow classmate. But the rules are clear.

There is no helping another student in any classroom, _especially_ Severus Snape's. Any student who could not complete a simply potion simply deserved to fail the assignment and in turn, the class.

But Ms. Emilia Granger took after her mother. Not only is she the resident know-it-all of his classroom (and that of his fellow professors), but she took every opportunity to show of her knowledge of potions (and any other subject, for sure).

The only difference between Emilia Granger and Hermione Granger is their looks. Emilia does not have the trademark bushy, brown hair that over time grew longer, straighter, and curled slightly at the ends. But the Ms. Granger's hair has resembled the same characteristics of _Potter's_. Black and straight. Except for slight curl resting at the end of her hair, her hair is Potter through and through.

Maybe Ms. Granger finally allowed Potter to date her after their graduation. Not that that matters to him.

Although Potter's wife Elizabeth might care seeing that they are having such a hard time having their own children.

_Pity_. His mouth contorts into a smirk. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Save-The-World has become The-Boy-Who-Can-Not-Get-It-Up.

A quick glance up from his marking causes rage to fill his body once more. Ms. Granger is helping her fellow Gryffindor once more.

"Ms. Granger, am I not speaking English or can you just not understand me?" Her head whips around and her black eyes met his. "Answer the question Ms. Granger!" He bellows and she meekly responds to him.

"I understand, sir."

"Twenty points for Gryffindor for helping another student and detention after dinner. Seven o'clock. I should hope you enjoy cleaning caldrons, Ms. Granger," he shrieks at her. Her cheeks burn in shame and he silently takes satisfaction in her shame.

At five past seven he was annoyed with her lack of punctuality.

At quarter past seven he was ticked off.

At half past he was becoming concerned.

And now at quarter till seven his is contemplating organizing a search party of the first year student. She may not be in his house but Minerva deserves to know that one of her Gryffindor is missing from detention. It would not be the first time a student thought he would forget about their detention and it certainly would not be the last but after several students went missing during the Great War, everyone here knows not to go "missing". With a snatch of his cloak, he readies himself to leave his dungeon classroom when a small knock resounds from the doorway.

"Come in," he says, his voice echoing through the empty classroom and the heavy door is pushed open.

"Ms. Granger, I see you have finally decided to grace me with her presence at _your_ detention." The timid girl flinches under her hard stair and did not look at him as she explained her tardiness.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape. I was in the library and lost track of time." He smirks at her excuse.

"Well, you are definitely your mother's daughter, Ms. Granger, even if you do look nothing like the former Ms. Know-It-All." His words sting and he knows that he has crossed a line.

But crossing said imaginary line fells wonderful and he can help but take out his pent-up anger with the elder Ms. Granger out on the younger Ms. Granger.

"Although some say your mother was the brightest witch of her time not even _she_ could handle the wizarding world. She ran back to the muggle world as soon as she could. And you will be no different. You will return to your mother and your muggle father."

"I h…have no fa…father," she stutters out.

"Don't be a dunderhead, Ms. Granger. Everyone has a father. Unless…Ah, I see. Know-It-All Hermione Granger does not know who the father of her own child is." Tears now silently roll down the young Ms. Granger's face due to the verbal attack on her only parents.

"She does too," she chokes out between sobs.

"That's sweet Ms. Granger. Defending you mother's reputation. If she does know, then enlighten me. Who is your father?" She mumbles something incoherent further frustrating him. "Speak up, Ms. Granger."

"I...I don't know sir."

"So, I guess it is safe to say that you are a _bastard_." The girl gasps in horror and he knows for certain that he has leaped over this line. He sighs and tries to wish all of his comments away.

"Ms. Granger, I think it is best for you to return to your common room now." Unmoving, she stands there until he barks a sharp 'now' at her. He watches her flee his classroom for the safety of the Gryffindor common room. There is going to be hell to pay for his comments in the morning.

She did not come to class the next day nor had he expected her too. After all, he had told her she was a bastard. But the most surprising thing is that neither Albus nor Minerva had talked to him about his comments about her mother.

Of course, there is always the possibility that the know-it-all had managed to contain herself and keep his remarks to herself.

He had no right to take his anger out on the younger Ms. Granger when the cause of his pain had been an incident with her mother twelve years prior. Ms. Granger could not change history and neither could he. The elder Ms. Granger made her choice about him years ago, a decision to this day that he still could not comprehend.

His sturdy shoes crunched the ground beneath him as he steps out into the frigid landscape. The cold air nips at his nose as he crosses the courtyard. When he finally does reach his destination, his face is the same color as the bright, red beets served at lunch. The monument looms over it. It's tacky,

_Extremely tacky_.

A monument dedicated to the 'Golden Trio'.

How tacky.

Potter and Weasley had been ecstatic when it was unveiled. Of course, that is to be expected from the dunderheads _she_ calls friends. She on the other hand had more common sense than those two nitwits.

Of course, being him, he had underestimated her intelligence once again and looked at her quizzically throughout the entire ceremony. After all, it does capture her likeness And the caption clearly states that she was apart of the efforts to take down Voldemort.

It wasn't until she had said good-bye to Hogwarts that he finally got it through his thick head as to why this statue bothered her.

Potter and Weasley stand close tone another with Potter only a few centimeters before him. But she stands behind _both_ of them.

Ironic how the girl that saved them both is forced to stand behind them for generations to come.

If it had not been for her and her thirst of knowledge Potter would have died shortly after starting his first year and Weasley…well Weasley would have left this world soon after finding "Fluffy".

The crunching of the snow behind him causes him to turn and face the startled perpetrator.

"Pro…Professor Sn…Snape."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger. No doubt you are here to study your mother's accomplishments." The small girl avers her eyes as she nods her head.

"Ms. Granger, I, uh," he clears his throat before continuing, "I apologize for my comments last night. It is not my place to question your legitimacy."

"Thank you, sir. Apology accepted," she says as she looks up from the now and gives him the same smug grin _she_ used to give him. His genuine sincerity is quickly replaced with the cold heartless bastard everyone believes him to be.

"But in the future, Ms. Granger, I expect you to be in class. A thousand word essay on 'Why Potions Is Important' due tomorrow at the start of class." Her smug grin is immediately wiped off her face.

"Yes, sir," she mumbles as he stalks off.

It is quite peculiar how she managed to be placed in Gryffindor. She certainly lacks the infamous Gryffindor courage. Even if she wasn't muggle-born she certainly is not Slytherin material. She does not posses the ability to be deceitful and cunning. Maybe Ravenclaw would have been better suited for her. Or Hufflepuff. Yes, she belongs with the rest of the _pansies_.

He steps back into his classroom as he concluded his contemplations of where she belongs when he suddenly realizes his winter evaluations are due after dinner tonight and he has yet to start them.

With over seven hundred of them, the due date posses a problem. He takes a seat at his large desk at the front of the drafty classroom. Before picking up the first parchment, he cracks his knuckles and dips his quill in the ink bottle in front of him. He grabs the front one at the top of the stack and drops it onto the surface in front of him.

He hates these but it keeps his students' meddling parents from disturbing him with frivolous question about their child's performance.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bernstein, _


	2. Chapter 2: Notes

Title: Dictionary Definition

Chapter Title: Notes

Disclaimer: If you seriously think I own them, then you need to get checked out by a doctor. I don't even own the computer I am typing on.

Rating: T (Some Mild Language)

Summery: Legitimate _adj_. 5. Born to legally married parents. Bastard _n._ 1.An illegitimate child. –_adj._ 1. Born of unwed parents. (HGSS) (Not HBP compatible)

Author's Note: I fixed the problem found in the first chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find. My beta and I try our best. All definitions are from the _Webster's II New Riverside University Dictionary_. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

_Your daughter, Emilia, is quite a joy to teach, Ms. Granger. I am pleased to have her in my Herbology class. Have a nice winter break, Ms. Granger._

_Sincerely,_

_Pomona Sprout _

_Professor of Herbology_

_Head of Hufflepuff_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft _

_and Wizardry_

She smiles as she folds the letter back up before placing it back into the envelope it arrived in. She glances at the final envelope laying beside her. She knows who it is from before opening. She takes a deep breath before breaking the familiar red seal keeping the flap closed. Gingerly she unfolds the letter and begins to read.

Name: _Emilia Paige Granger_

Year: _1st_

Class: _Potions_

Professor: _Severus Snape_

Grade: _ninety-nine_

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Your daughter, Emilia Granger, seems to excel at potions. She gets high marks on everything. My only concern is that she lacks self-confidence and courage. Of course, this may be due to the lack of a father figure. Or maybe, because you weren't ready to be a mother. By my calculations you are only a mere twenty-nine. Thirty if you count the year you added to your life because of the time turner. Of course, you probably do count it. You used it repeatedly to get what you wanted when you were still a student here. But that reason could be incorrect because you've done a sufficient job of raising another know-it-all. How did you do it, Ms. Granger? Did you make your daughter read Hogwarts: A History as soon as she was able to read simple words? Are you out to prove muggle-born witches and wizards are just a s good as half-bloods or pure-bloods? Well, I can spare you the pain of trying to prove this absurd theory. You almost did it and then you ran back to your precious muggle world, presumably to get impregnated, or knocked up as your vulgar muggle peers put it, and have your child. Don't try to deny it, Ms. Granger. I know you broke off all ties with the wizarding world. Was that your goal, Ms. Granger? To escape from this world? Did you not count on the fact that your bastard daughter would force you to return? No, I'm sure you did. Although, I'm surprised she isn't a squib. What with you being a muggle and her father being one too. Or did you let Potter touch you with his filthy hands? Or maybe Weasley? No, your daughter does not posses the trademark stupidity or red-hair of the Weasley clan. So she can't be a Weasley. Life would have been much easier is she had just been born a squib, right? Of course, if you had just been as smart in bed as you were in a classroom none of this would have happened. You would have been able to remain hidden in your world and I would not be forced to teach another know-it-all Granger. Enjoy your break, Ms. Granger. Maybe Emilia's father will visit. _

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape _

_Professor of Potions_

_Head of Slytherin_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft _

_and Wizardry_

She drops the letter onto the white kitchen table and whips her tears away with her sleeve. Emilia is _not _a bastard. The only bastard she knows is _him_. His heartless prods at her were unnecessary. It is bad enough Emilia asks about her father. She does not need her former Potion Professor asking her too. She stands up and grabs a piece of paper out of the hutch. She slides the dictionary off the shelf and places both articles on the table. Flipping to the 'B's, she knows _exactly_ what she is going to say.

Sitting at the Head Table in the Great Hall he continues to pick at his food while Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall carry on a conversation as though he is not between them. He sighs and drop his fork onto his plate. He only has ten more minutes of those torture before he can return to torturing his own students.

The owls carrying talon-fulls of mail descend down to the Great Hall. The owls head toward the recipients of their packages and mail. An unfamiliar one heads towards Albus and he watches as the old man points towards him. The owl takes small steps down the long table in order to rest before him. It drops its letter in front of him and flies off. He reaches out and picks up the envelope.

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Great Hall_

_Head Table_

He flips it over and attempts to find a return address. He looks around the room cautiously before breaking the seal. A single piece of paper falls out and he unfolds it. Only a few short lines are written in flowery script.

_Bastard (băs'tərd) n. 1.An illegitimate child. 2. A rude and hurtful person. –adj. 1. Born of unwed parents._

_The only person who truly fits this description is you. And in the future, Professor, the next time you call Emilia a bastard I will hex you into the next century._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

He crumples the letter in his rights and pushes his chair backwards. The legs scrap against the stone floor and the students closet to him stop and stare. He ignores them and flees the Great Hall through the back door. He had never expected her to respond back to him.

Of course, she would responded. She had _always_ made her feelings known to him and the rest of the world. That's for damn sure.

"_Severus, you really should free your house elves. They would be better off."_

"_Professor, I think that using Cagle Root would be better than Willis Root."_

"_Severus, I want to stay here…with you."_

"_Severus, I love you."_

He shakes his head at the absurdity of his last thought. If she truly loved him she wouldn't have…He can't even complete his thought. The pain is just too much for him to journey back down that road. He takes another step towards the blank stone wall located halfway between his classroom and the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He glances to his right and left before saying, "Enoimreh". The stone wall rises to expose a dark hallway lighted only by a few lighted torches. It's only the short walk down the corridor to his private rooms. This was the passage way _she_ used to reach him. It leads directly to his bedroom. The wall at the end of the hall opens and he steps through. Just a few more steps to his Firewhiskey. His way of forgetting her. He just needs to force her to the back of his mind once more and everything will be okay. He grabs the Firewhiskey of the self and his hands wraps tightly around the cool glass of the bottle. This is his _escape_. Taking a seat in the oversized leather chair, black of course, he pours the fiery liquid directly into his mouth. Straight up…just the way he likes it. The burning sensation is almost gone. He's _numb _to its effects.


	3. Chapter 3: No Apologies

Title: Dictionary Definition

Chapter Title: No Apologies

Disclaimer: If you seriously think I own them, then you need to get checked out by a doctor. I don't even own the computer I am typing on.

Rating: T (Some Mild Language)

Summery: Legitimate _adj_. 5. Born to legally married parents. Bastard _n._ 1.An illegitimate child. –_adj._ 1. Born of unwed parents. (HGSS) (Not HBP compatible)

Author's Note: So band camp starts in 2 days. Agh! All definitions are from the _Webster's II New Riverside University Dictionary_. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

"Ms. Granger, stop talking! Twenty points from Gryffindor." His words are somewhat slurred together and his drunken anger is directed at her. Her blazing red cheeks add fuel to the Slytherin House's snickering. And the rest of her fellow first year housemates look at her questionably. She turns to look at Jacob and he chooses this moment to pounce.

"Mr. Longbottom, stop flirting with Ms. Granger! Fifty points from Gryffindor for public display of affection in a classroom and detention with Mr. Flinch tonight. As for you Ms. Granger, unless you want to end up like your _whore of a mother_, I suggest you exert some kind of self-control. Especially in my classroom!" Sobs rack her body but she refuses to let the hot tears welling up in her eyes fall. "Are you going to cry now, Ms. Granger? If you are I suggest you leave this classroom and leave the rest of us to get some work done."

She slams her book shut and grabs the rest of her stuff of on her desk. Her few friends give her small smiles as she flees the room. She at leaser has to get out of the dungeons before letting her tears fall freely. Her shoes pound against the stone as she runs. She comes to a halt against the cool stone in one hallway and jumps at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice, "Ms. Granger, what are you doing out of cl…What's wrong?"

"Pro…Professor Snape sent me out," she says through her tears.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," the older woman says before biting her lip. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I…he was yelling at me. Then he called my mother a whore and so I started to cry and then he kicked me out."

"Ms. Granger, follow me…We are going to speak to the Headmaster."

"Severus, I thought you were over this."

"I am!" He says as though he hasn't slept in days. His limp hair looks greasier than ever and his clothing gives of a distinct smell of alcohol.

"Obviously you are not," Minerva says from her place in the back corner of Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, my boy, you cannot go around telling Ms. Granger her mother is a…"

"Whore, Albus."

"Thank you Minerva. Severus, I suggest you and Ms. Granger's mother work things out or I will be forced to report this to the ministry."

"Go ahead. Ms. Emilia Granger deserves to know how much of a slut her mo…"

"That is quite enough!" Dumbledore roars. "I will take over your classes for the remainder of the week. I suggest you use this time to get over any transgressions in the past."

"Hmm..." Severus says as he gets up to leave the room.

As the door shuts behind him he hears, "You cannot honestly believe that will work Albus. All he will do is get drunk. If he isn't already!" He turns and glares at the trembling student sitting beside the door.

"I should hope you are happy, Ms. Granger. But I will have you know, I make _no apologies_ for trying to tell the truth. Congratulations, you've managed protected your mother's honor once more. _Isn't ironic how you must do so_?" Without waiting for a response he turns and leaves the girl to question her mother.

_Maybe her mother won't tell her who her father is because she doesn't know. _

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I don't really like this chapter but it had to be written. I'm pretty disappointed in Severus! Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

Title: Dictionary Definition

Chapter Title: Answers

Disclaimer: If you seriously think I own them, then you need to get checked out by a doctor. I don't even own the computer I am typing on.

Rating: T (Some Mild Language)

Summery: Legitimate _adj_. 5. Born to legally married parents. Bastard _n._ 1.An illegitimate child. –_adj._ 1. Born of unwed parents. (HGSS) (Not HBP compatible)

Author's Note: All definitions are from the _Webster's II New Riverside University Dictionary_. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

She paces back and forth between Station Nine and Ten. She knows the train will be on time and she's in the right spot but she hasn't seen Emilia in almost four months and already it has gotten the best of her. She watches as the first few students trickle out of the pillar. Their parents greet them warmly but all she can do is concentrate on _that_ pillar. A wide smile breaks out across her face when her daughter comes through. "Emilia," she yells as she pushes past the other parents and travelers around her. She rushes up to her daughter and grabs her up into a tight bear-hug.

"Hi Mom," the younger Ms. Granger says.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Mom." But the warmth of seeing her mom isn't evident in her voice. Hermione pushes her away slightly.

"Is something wrong, 'Milia?" She shakes her head no. "Alright. Well, I guess we better get you home." She takes the cart holding her daughter's trunk and starts to push it towards the exit. "How is school?"

"Fine." Emilia mumbles as they reach the car. She helps her mother hoist the trunk into the car and climbs into the front passenger seat.

After driving down the road for a few minutes Hermione asks again, "Emilia, are you sure you are okay?"

"Who's my father?" Hermione groans on the inside. Her daughter's been gone for almost four months and this is the first thing she asks.

"Emilia now is not an appropriate time," she says, her eyes never leaving the road.

"Then when will there one. When I'm fifteen? When I'm thirty? When I'm eighty?" Her daughter says as she glares at her mother.

"Emilia…"

"No Mom! I need to know! Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you! Why don't you understand that?"

"Why can't I just know his name?"

"Because I can't tell you."

"Is that because you don't know?"

"Excuse me? Emilia Paige Granger, who in Merlin's name gave you that idea?"

"Nobody," Emilia mumbles.

" No, I know you. Who gave you that idea?"

"Professor Snape," she mumbles as she look away.

"He had no right Emilia. I know who your father is. Trust me I know."

"Then way won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to be disappointed when he doesn't turn out to be who you want him to be. He can't be the father you've dreamed of."

"But you never gave him a chance!"

"Please Emilia. Can't you just drop this?"

"No! I just want to know who he is!"

"No! And that the end of this discussion!" She says as she stops the car in the driveway. Emilia jumps out of the car and runs into the house. She picks up a startled Crookshanks and straight to her room.

"Emilia…"She can hear her mother's pleading voice behind her but she shuts the door and locks it.

"Do you know who my daddy is, Crooks?"

Sometimes he wonders what he did to make her leave. Because obviously is had to be _his fault_. After all, he _is_ the greasy git. And sometimes he wonders why she hates him so much. One minute she loves him and the minute she's taking her NEWTs early to get as far away as possible from him. Her latest letter gave no clues as to what he did. Only that she detest him so and he should stay the hell away from her daughter. He had expected this for quite sometime. Eventually she would have kids and they would wind up here at Hogwarts. _It was a fact of life_.

As though it is a natural reflex he reaches for the Firewhiskey. In a way it has become a natural reflex. Every time someone mentions her name or he thinks about her, he pours himself a glass. And then another. And another until he's so drunk he's not sure who _he_ is. Let alone the lover he lost.

When her daughter arrived he escaped back to his drunken world. Free of Hermione and free of _Emilia_. He had gone back to Snape Manor so he could get rip-roaring drunk and be distraught in peace. He doesn't cry. His father had taught him that much. He just gets distraught. Besides, he would _never_ cry over her.

But sometimes he wonders what he did.

The squeaking sound could be heard throughout the room and she froze in fear. If her mother knew she was snooping through her drawers she would be grounded until next year's Winter Break. She reaches into the cabinet and grabs a few of the file folder from their place in the sliding drawer. The folder held nothing of importance to her and she put them back.

"You won't find anything in there," her mother's soft voice announced.

"Mom…"

The owl's pecking awakes him from his drunken slumber and he tries the wave it away but it just continues with its pecking. He sits up in his bed and snatches the package from it. "Alright, I'm up. Are you happy now?

The bird hoots and flies off. He rips off the wrapping and a new quill falls to the floor. He stares at the book as he puts the jar of ink on the table. He opens the cover to see if there is the name of the person that sent but all he finds are empty pages staring back at him. He starts to close the book when writing appears on the pages.

_Severus Snape, right?_ He stares at the writing and watches as more appear. _Well aren't you going to write back?_

He snatches the quill of the floor and uncorks the bottle of ink supplied by the mysterious sender. He dips his quill in and scratches, _Yes, I'm Severus Snape_ into the roughly.

_No need to push so hard. I am a very old book._

…

_Well, aren't you gong to apologize?_

_No._

_You're going to be difficult, aren't you? You did nothing wrong._

_Excuse me?_

_She choose to leave._

_Who are you talking about?_

_Hermione Granger_

_How do you know this?_

_I know everything Severus._

_Oh, really? How do you make Blood Replenishing Draught?_

_Severus, I don't think my ability with potions can truly show you that I know everything. Besides, she called you Sevie when you were alone._

_How do you know that?_

_I told you. I know everything._

_She must have told you._

_No. She tells me nothing._

_Then why are you talking to me._

_Because you need answers._

_No, I don't. I could care less about Ms. Granger._

_I find that hard to believe. Besides, you aren't the only one who needs answers._

_Then help them._

_But I want to help you._

_I don't need your help._

_Emilia was born in December._

_So? What's that got to do with anything?_

………

_Fine. Be that way. You're probably just a fragment of my imagination. _

He slams the book shut and throws it onto the nightstand. _Emilia was born in December._ How is that suppose to _help_ him?


	5. Chapter 5: Forget It

Title: Dictionary Definition

Chapter Title: Forget It

Disclaimer: If you seriously think I own them, then you need to get checked out by a doctor. I don't even own the computer I am typing on.

Rating: T (Some Mild Language)

Summery: Legitimate _adj_. 5. Born to legally married parents. Bastard _n._ 1.An illegitimate child. –_adj._ 1. Born of unwed parents. (HGSS) (Not HBP compatible)

Author's Note: Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! They make my day.

_Severus!_ The page stated.

_Severus Snape!_ But the book is closed and he doesn't notice it until a huge gust of wind comes from nowhere, for there are no windows in a dungeon, and blows the book open He looks over at the book and notices the writing.

_What?_

_I want to show you something._

_And what if I don't want to see it?_

_Do you want answers? Take your wand and tap this page three times._ He hesitates before doing as the book directs. But he goes through with and with the last tap the room begins to spin. When it stops he finds himself standing in the middle of an unfamiliar room. The walls are a light blue color but the tan carpet looks dirty. The kind of dirt that no matter how hard you work, it never seems to come out. He turns around and takes in his surroundings. There is a couch, a short table, another table that has two chairs placed underneath it, and a bookcase. He heads towards the bookcase to examine the titles of the books but trips on some type of Muggle contraption. He grabs the edge of the bookcase to steady himself and glares at the contraption. A chair with a white tray across it hangs from poles. The fabric covering the chair is faded and appears to be old. He grabs his wand and looks around when he hears the jiggling of locks, the door is pushed open and suddenly Hermione appears before him. She looks just the way he remembered her. And his heart aches at the sight of her. Her slightly curled hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Her black jacket is opened and she's carrying three bags along with a blue bucket looking thing connected to a blue handle. One bag looks like the same one she used to carry when they went out to Muggle London…a purse, if his memory serves him right. Another bag is has pink, yellow, and white strips connected by blue fabric and some pink fringe hanging from it. The name Emilia is written across it in pink writing. Her other bag is black and resembles the one she used in her seventh year to carry her books. Both academic and fun. More books are tucked under her left arm and her keys dangle in her left hand. The Muggle contraption is held in her right hand and she hurries to place it on the tan couch. He glances inside the contraption is surprised to see a baby sitting in. Her black eyes search the room. Hermione drops the bags on the couch besides the contraption and lifts the baby up.

"Alright Emilia. Let's get you feed and ready for bed." She shuts the door and heads towards him. He steps aside and lets her walk into the cramped kitchen. She pulls a jar out of one of the cabinets and grabs a spoon after opening a drawer. "Do peas sound good? Huh, princess?" She grabs both items and heads back towards that the swinging contraption.

She plops the baby in and uncaps the jar of green mush. She scoops some of it up with the spoon and feeds it to the giggling baby. She feeds the baby the revolting stuff until the jar is completely empty. She places the jar on the short table and picks up the baby. Bored, he follows her down the hallway into a dimly lit room where there is only a dresser, bed, and a bed with bars. He watches as she opens a drawer and pulls out a long sleeved white outfit with pink flowers. He follows her back down the hallway and into the kitchen. Her nimble fingers undress the baby while the sink fills up with water. She plops the naked baby into the water and starts to give her a bath.

"Does that feel good, 'Milia? Huh? Huh, pretty girl? You have such pretty black eyes. Yes, you do." He adverts his eyes. He's pretty sure seeing your student naked even as a baby is against the rules. Funny, it never stopped him before when it came to Hermione. He heads back to the couch. Wondering when he will be able to come back. Before long Hermione comes back to the couch and sits down next to him. The softness of her skin rubs against him and goose-bumps appear on his skin. He can feel the heat radiating from her skin and he finds himself getting lost in her eyes. He breaks his concentration when she looks down and there lying right in front of him is her full breast exposed. He closes his eyes and reopens them. But the scene is still the same. Hermione is breastfeeding and he is watching in awe…what kind of cruel world would make him watch this? He shouldn't have to watch Hermione take care of someone else's daughter. _They_ were supposed to be a family. The room begins to spin and he finds himself back in his bed at Snape Manor.

_Do you understand?_

_No, why did I need to see that?_

_I can't tell you. You have to figure it out. _He slams the book shut in frustration because of the mysterious writer's answer. What was the point of that? He grabs the Firewhiskey and pours some more into his mouth. Just forget it!


	6. Chapter 6: Why?

Title: Dictionary Definition

Chapter Title: Why?

Disclaimer: If you seriously think I own them, then you need to get checked out by a doctor. I don't even own the computer I am typing on.

Rating: T (Some Mild Language)

Summery: Legitimate _adj_. 5. Born to legally married parents. Bastard _n._ 1.An illegitimate child. –_adj._ 1. Born of unwed parents. (HGSS) (Not HBP compatible)

Author's Note: Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! Seriously, they make my day. I kept checking my email during work to see if I had gotten another one. Band Camp starts tomorrow morning and on Thursday the "two-a-days" begin (once in the morning and once in the evening) so updates will less frequent due to my hectic schedule but bear with me. I am going to finish this story.

"Mom, I just wanted to know who he is. I never meant to hurt you. I…I just wanted to know." She says before biting her lip. But her mother still refuses to look at her. "Mama, please." No response. All Hermione does is trace her finger on the rim of her tea cup. Around and around. And around.

The Firewhiskey bottle is almost empty and there is probably only a glass or two left. Staring at the stupid book, his concentration is unbroken as he traces the rim of the bottle. All he can think about is _her_. This isn't suppose to happen. For twelve years his way of forgetting her has been to get drunk. And slowly kill his liver. That's what she would tell him. '_Why do you drink that vile stuff? All you are doing is destroying your liver.'_ He can almost hear her voice. For twelve years he's been hearing her voice and for twelve years he's been missing her.

_Damn whore!_

He flinches at his words. She was never a whore. She was his Hermione. She still is his Hermione. He hadn't fallen in love with a whore. The woman he fell in love with was intelligent, beautiful, and confident. Sure, she had her moments of self-doubt but she would never jump into bed with just anyone.

Or so it had seemed. She _never_ loved him.

The glass bottle shatters against the wall and he sinks back into his chair defeated. He had pored his heart into what he knows recognizes as a sham of a relationship. Teachers and students could never have relationships. That's why there are rules against them, you dim wit, he thinks to himself. She had left him without warning and had found someone she really loved. She had no intentions of continue their relationship after she graduated. Hell, she had no intentions of continuing it while she was still in school! He was just someone for her to shag and tell all the details to her immature friends.

But some part of him doesn't believe that reason. And for some reason he picks up the book and opens it to a random blank page. He snatches the quill out of the jar of ink and hastily scratches one word.

_Why?_ His breathing becomes labored as he waits for a reply from the mysterious writer and when none comes he pushes the tip of the quill into the pages. And huge black mark appears and he holds his breath as writing appears across the page.

_Can't a book get some rest around here without being damaged? _

_Why?_

_Why what?_

_Why did she leave me?_

_Severus, I'm not allowed to tell you that._

_Then what good are you._

_All I can do is show you._

_Then show me what made her decided to leave._

_I am not privy to that information. All I can do is show you her leaving and any event after that._

_Then do it. Show me her leaving._

_Are you sure? _

_Yes._

_Severus, you don't understand. You only got her note. I can show her actually leaving and you must the consequences of watching that. Such as depression._

_Just show me! Now!_

_Alright. Alright. Tap your wand three times on the…_

His head pounds when he ends with a thud on the stone floor in front of her feet. _Hermione._ Tears are rolling down her face and her body is shaking. She's _crying_. He stands up and reaches out to touch her but his hand goes right through her. His heart aches to see her so upset. He looks around to see if he can identify why they are. It doesn't take him long to realize they are steps away from the Head Boy and Girl's Dormitories. But why she is standing out here instead of in her room is a mystery to him. He sits down beside her after she slides down to the floor against the wall. After a couple more minutes she stands up and whips away the tears from her eyes. She walks up to the portrait that is guarding her room and the portrait swings open after she mumbles the password. He slips in behind her and watches as she begins to pack…the Muggle way. She's quick about it though and before long the room is empty of any trace of her. Just the way he found it when he went there twelve years ago. She scoops up her cat and locks him in the case she used for traveling. She whips away a few stray tears and grabs a piece of paper before sitting down at her desk. He walks over to stand behind her while she writes.

_Severus,_

_I can't be with you any more. I'm sorry but we wouldn't work out. _

_H. G._

She drops her head onto her arms and begins to cry on top of the desk. "I still love you Severus."

He backs away and stumbles over the bedding that was tossed haphazardly onto the floor. The room starts to spin and he finds himself back in his chair.

She was upset. She didn't want to leave him. She still loved him. So whyhad she done this to them?


End file.
